


Restless

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Happy Ending, Loud masturbation at that, M/M, Masturbation, Moaning, Voyeurism, a good time lol, keith is mildly confused, lance doesn’t know how to approach Keith so this is his solution, somewhat accidental lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 17:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15223865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The first time it happens, Keith thinks his sleep-addled brain was making it all up. He was very tired, hadn’t slept in a real bed in a very long time, thank you very much. He did NOT hear moaning from the other room over, and if he did, he certainly did not hear Lance say his name. His ears were playing tricks on him, that was all. The very idea of it was so ridiculous, Keith ignored it completely, and fell into a deep sleep.It was much harder to ignore the second time.





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry lmao

The first time it happens, Keith thinks his sleep-addled brain was making it all up. He was very tired, hadn’t slept in a real bed in a very long time, thank you very much. He did NOT hear moaning from the other room over, and if he did, he certainly did not hear Lance say his name. His ears were playing tricks on him, that was all. The very idea of it was so ridiculous, Keith ignored it completely, and fell into a deep sleep. 

It was much harder to ignore the second time. He didn’t remember the castle walls being so thin, so absolutely NOT soundproof. Maybe the new castle they had built with the original blueprints had different materials? After all, it was made on earth, not on Altea. Regardless, there was no doubt that something was going on in Lance’s room next door. Keith very briefly wonders if Lance has a girl- or boy- in his room as well, because Lance is fairly loud just to be... just to be... taking care of himself alone. Keith can hear Lance moaning and shifting in his bed, and he is determined to ignore it absolutely, even if his pants are a little tight from physically responding to the noises next door. He is going to do nothing. He is going to place his hands flat on the bed, ignore his half hard dick, and fall asleep. 

Or he WAS going to, because at the very moment he closed his eyes, Lance made a sound that sounded suspiciously like Keith’s name. 

Keith couldn’t help it. He bolted upright in bed and pressed his ear to the wall their rooms shared, his heart beating just slightly too fast. Through the barrier, Keith could hear Lance’s moaning and cussing- was that Spanish?- but he didn’t hear his name again. He meant to lay back down, he really, REALLY did, but he stayed sitting up in bed, his ear pressed to the wall, one of his hands resting on his thigh. He was not going to touch himself. He was not. He didn’t care how good Lance sounded, or that his dick was obviously interested. Next door, Lance was getting more and more worked up. 

“Ohh. Oh. Fuck,” Keith heard Lance say with a breathy urgency. Keith bit his lip and rubbed a hand over his tented pajama bottoms. Just once. Just once wouldn’t hurt anything. 

“Mm! Keith!” Lance’s voice rang clear as a bell through the wall. Keith’s eyes snapped open wide and he withdrew his hand from his pants immediately. Next door, Lance keened one more time before going silent. Keith remained sitting up in bed, his dick hard, and his mind very preoccupied instead with how to deal with this very, very awkward situation. 

—————-

When morning comes, Keith has decided that if Lance wanted to engage in a sexual (or otherwise) relationship with him, he would have probably already propositioned him. Lance isn’t known to be shy about such things, so maybe he just likes the idea of Keith instead, but wouldn’t want to really sleep with him. Keith forces himself to be satisfied with that answer, and at breakfast that day, carries on as if nothing is wrong. Which is pretty hard when you’ve been listening to someone moaning your name in the next room over, but Keith manages, because the alternative, admitting he’d heard what he presumes to be a secret, is somehow worse. 

Except Lance doesn’t say a word all breakfast. Pidge is chattering away about some technology Keith doesn’t understand, Hunk is somehow both enthusiastically listening while also serving everyone more waffles, and Coran seems to have captivated Allura and Shiro’s attention with a story about his grandfather’s fashion sense. In short, it would be a normal morning if Lance would make just one bad pun about space, or flirt with an inanimate object, or spray milk out of his nose from laughing too hard. Instead, Lance seems incapable of tearing his eyes away from his syrup drenched waffles, except to look at Keith briefly out of the corner of his eye when he thinks he isn’t watching. 

Keith deducts that this must be because Lance figures Keith has heard him, and is embarrassed. Despite the fact that it might have thrilled Keith to think about it, he decides not to say a word. He’s being a good teammate. It totally won’t happen again now. 

————————-

Except it does. It DOES happen again, the very next night, and this time, Keith has finally figured it out. 

Lance is playing some sort of stupid game. Lance is trying to get under his skin. He can’t believe that audacity of that boy. 

Well, Keith thinks, as he lays in his bed with his hands glued to his sides and his dick tenting his shorts, he is going to call it all off. No more of this foolishness. 

The next day, Keith waits until he manages to corner Lance alone inside of the training room. Lance looks positively shocked, like he thinks Keith is oblivious to his bullshit game. Well, he isn’t going to win, Keith thinks as he grabs Lance’s shoulder and slams his back against the wall. Lance’s blue eyes are wide open and his mouth is open in surprise. He’s breathing heavily, like he’d been running for miles instead of slashing away at simulator droids. Keith backs off just slightly. 

“Listen, I don’t know what kind of game you’re playing, but I can’t sleep with your... nightly routine... going on all the time. Can’t you keep it down?” Keith barks at Lance, who surprisingly, doesn’t fight back. 

“Yeah man, sure, whatever.” Lance says, holding his hands up in defeat. “I’ll shut up.” 

“Thank you,” Keith says. “Sorry if I slammed your back into the wall too hard,” he apologizes briefly before walking out of the training room and into the hallway. He swears he hears Lance’s voice saying faintly, 

“I can take more than that.” 

—————————- 

Everything was blissfully fine for a week. Keith slept so much easier without Lance’s habitual jerk off session in the middle of the night, and it seemed like things were back to normal. 

Then it all went to hell. 

It must have been midnight. Keith didn’t even bother to check when he heard moans coming from next door again. He just rolled over and tried not to hear a thing. He was NOT going to let Lance get to him. He was NOT going to listen. 

“Keith!” 

Fuck. 

He shifted in bed again. 

More moans. A whine. 

Keith’s cock was already straining at his pajama pants. 

“Uhhhnn... Oh! Keith...!” 

If he listened close enough he could hear the slick wet sound of Lance touching himself. What was he doing? He wasn’t supposed to be listening at all. He flopped back down in bed, but leaned his ear up against the wall their bedrooms shared. 

“Shit, Keith I know you can hear me!” Lance’s voice rang out. 

Keith’s heart dropped into his stomach. 

“I know you’re listening, fuck, give me anything here,” Lance was begging. 

Lance was begging him through the wall. 

“Of course I can hear you, Lance,” Keith answered back a little sharply. 

“Are you mad at me?” 

Keith considered his options and decided to be honest. “Maybe, yeah.” 

“Sorry. Couldn’t just stop, Keith. Keep thinking about- fuck, keep thinking about you.” 

It occurred to Keith that Lance might be playing a very different game than he initially thought. 

“Are you touching yourself?” Lance is asking through the wall. 

“No,” Keith answers. “I’m not a pervert.” 

“You want to though,” Lance moans again. “Don’t you?” 

Keith doesn’t miss the hint of desperation in Lance’s voice. He decides to tell the truth. 

“Yes.” 

“Mmmmph.” Is the noise Keith gets in response. 

“Come over,” Lance says. 

“Stop touching your dick and shut up,” Keith responds. 

“I will if you come over,” Lance answers back. “You can shut me up with your cock.” 

That’s such a fucking porno line, but Keith’s dick twitches in his shorts. His mind is made up. He’s over in Lance’s room in seconds, and he’s practically assaulted at the door as Lance grabs him by the shirt and kisses him hard. He’s being manhandled against the wall and Lance drops to his knees so hard there’s an audible thud. 

“Do you want this?” Lance is asking, and Keith finds himself speechless, just nodding his head. 

Lance’s has traces the outline of Keith’s dick through the thin fabric of his shorts before he places an open mouthed kiss to his cock through the material. Keith bites his lip to shut himself up and Lance pulls his shorts and underwear down, exposing Keith’s dick to the air before he has the nerve to press a chaste kiss to the tip and then take him halfway down. His mouth is so hot and Keith throws his head back in his ecstasy and moans. 

“Who’s loud now?” Lance pulls off his dick to tease. 

“Not fair,” Keith manages, “I’ve got a cute-haaah- boy’s mouth on my dick.” 

“So now I’m cute,” Lance looks up at him before swallowing him down again. 

“I never said,” Keith pauses as Lance licks a stripe on the underside of his dick, “I never said you weren’t cute.” 

Lance hums around Keith’s cock and he curses. 

“I- I wanted to, you know. Touch myself. When I’d hear you,” Keith ventures. 

Lance pulls off his dick with a “pop” noise. “Tell me,” he asks, his hips gyrating and jerking forward against nothing, his hands gripping Keith’s hips. He isn’t touching himself, and Keith can see that his underwear are still on and there’s a wet spot forming against the tip of his dick. Keith is somehow more turned on than ever and his cock drips precome before Lance licks it away. He’s fucking aching. He can only imagine how Lance feels. 

“I thought, at first, I didn’t really hear you say my name. Then I thought that it was all a joke. But- unhh-! It didn’t matter, cause I got hard every time. I couldn’t bring myself to touch my cock. But I thought about it, so much, Lance. You fucking turn me on so hard. You’re such a tease. You would have liked it if I came over here any of those days, wouldn’t you?” Keith couldn’t help it, his hips were making little jerking motions, and Lance was letting him fuck his mouth. 

“Actually,” Lance sucked at the tip of Keith’s dick, “it was my plan all along.” 

“Oh, fuck, Lance, of course it was. Fuck, you’re such a cockslut.” 

Lance gave a long moan around his dick and Keith was so fucking close. 

“M’ gonna come, Lance, fuck, fuck, FUCK,” Keith begged. He didn’t even comprehend what he was saying, he was so fucking hard and desperate. Lance pulled off his cock and stroked him off onto his face, his hand working Keith through what he thought was probably the strongest orgasm of his life and splattering come across his face. Keith dropped to his knees, thighs shaking. When he reached for Lance, he pulled back. 

“Already came,” he blushed. 

Keith was taken aback. “When?” 

“About the time you called me a cockslut.” 

“Oh. Sorry.” 

“Why are you sorry? It was fucking hot, dude.” 

“Were you serious?” Keith ventured. 

“About what?” Lance asked. 

“It was your plan all along to get me over here? You weren’t just playing some weird joke on me?” 

Lance’s face got even redder. “Dude, I just sucked your dick and came in my underwear because I was so into it. I literally had no other agenda here. I know it was stupid but I didn’t know how else-“ 

Keith interrupted him with a kiss. 

“Just ask next time, Lance. I’ll say yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> YEET


End file.
